Zoro and Sanji
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: Zoro hears the girls talking and is inspired to do something about Sanji. Therefore, he goes to the galley stalking his prey. Sanji feels Zoro's hot breath on his neck and shivers.


I haven't written anything for a while and I will have some more Puppyshipping stories soon.

Another Zoro/Sanji story, they are so easy to write about. I keep having Sanji be the weepy uke and Zoro as the strong armed seme. I know Sanji is a tough guy too and I want to write him that way but it is no good, he's uke. I just need to stop making the guy cry.

zszszszszszs

Zoro was on the roof of the cabin doing bicep curls. He watched as Sanji came out of the doorway with a tray in each hand. Sanji spotted the girls on deck in the lounge chairs. Hearts were in his eyes.

"Oh Nami, Robin I brought you two lovely ladies some snacks."

The girls accepted the treats, Nami with an air of having earned it somehow. The guys were grumbling they were hungry too. Sanji responded they can wait until dinner. Zoro mumbled to himself that Sanji was an idiot. Sanji turned and started up the stairs, he had a good view of Zoro's muscles flexing as he worked out. Zoro smirked as he looked at Sanji from the corner of his eye. Sanji stumbled a little, he needed to stop finding Zoro sexy. He tripped again when that thought went through his head. He did not think Zoro's muscles are sexy and being held in those arms would be so nice. Nope he did not.

Zoro was still watching Sanji and mumbling under his breath. He muttered about how stupid and sexy Sanji was. Zoro was frustrated and accidentally said 'tisk' out loud. Sanji was still mad at himself which is why he snapped at Zoro.

"What! You got something against being a gentleman?"

Zoro jumped down from the roof with ease and set his weights down and out of the way. Sanji did not admire his legs and butt as he did so.

"No I been known to respect women."

"So what then?"

Sanji stomped into the galley and began to clean, it made him feel more in control. Zoro followed the cook into his lair. Sanji moved like a cat, Zoro swallowed some drool.

"I think a true gentleman sees to everyone's comfort not just the ladies."

Sanji froze in mid swipe. He blinked and scratched the back of his head.

"Um, maybe you are right."

Sanji blushed and peeked at Zoro. Zoro smirked and thought he was cute. He moved a little closer to his prey. Sanji shivered.

"I overheard a conversation between the girls earlier today."

Sanji began working at light speed. He wanted to respond but was afraid his words would come out as a squeak. He didn't need to as Zoro continued.

"They have doubts about your sexual orientation."

Sanji stiffened and blurted out:

"I'm not gay."

"I didn't say that, the girls did." Zoro smirked and moved closer.

"They did?" There was the squeak.

Zoro's smirked widened. Sanji finished wiping and brought the dishes to the sink, his back to Zoro. The other man moved to within an arm's length.

"The girls think your flirting is a bit too much, too forced, too unnatural. They think you are in denial. They seem to feel you should go after someone who loves you very much. I think the girls are a little too perceptive." Zoro's words got more and more like a whisper with that speech. Sanji shivered again as the hot breath tickled his neck.

"Who?" Sanji whispered

"Loves you?"

Sanji nodded

"Me."

Sanji's heart stopped, he whipped around and saw the soft look in Zoro's eyes. He whimpered it was all too much. Zoro reached out and clasped the back of Sanji's neck. He mashed his lips with Sanji's. Sanji moaned and clung to Zoro's shirt. His legs were like jelly. The last few minutes were like a roller coaster. Questions were pushed aside for just a minute. He melted into Zoro. He no longer can deny he is completely turned on by Zoro, his pants were getting tight.

Zoro was pleased Sanji didn't fight him, when the guy moaned Zoro took advantage and plundered his mouth. When Sanji got weak he held him up and wrapped his other arm around Sanji's waist. Pulling the man closer made their erections mash together. Zoro smirked into the kiss. Zoro pulled back to judge what Sanji was feeling. The blond wrapped both arms around Zoro's neck and rested his head on Zoro's shoulder, he sighed. It did feel good in those strong arms. The guy smelled of sweat and sun tan oil. He ran his fingers through the green locks. Zoro cuddled Sanji, the guy smelled of vanilla and chocolate. They were both still turned on.

"How long Zoro, how long have you loved me?"

"From the moment we first met."

Sanji felt like crying.

"How long have I been in love with you?" Asked Sanji

"I don't know."

They hugged some more.

"I am just glad you are able to admit to at least being gay…" Said Zoro

Sanji shivered.

"…At least gay for me?" Concluded Zoro

Then the tears came.

"It is too horrible, I'm a deviant, a homo, a pervert, a sinner…"

Zoro pushed him back.

"Stop it, ignorant people say those things. You are not those things! You are Sanji! The man I love! To diminish my love by degrading yourself that way is wrong. Nature made you this way. Be proud of who you are. You are a wonderful person, you are an amazing cook, a guy with excellent taste in boyfriends, and a gay man. I'm proud of you."

Sanji collapsed into Zoro's strong arms and cried, it was all too much. To admit to being gay and being in love with Zoro, to admit to such things all at once. Sanji clung to Zoro, he needed the man's comforting arms.

"I'm scarred Zoro, I don't want to be gay. It was easier pretending to be straight."

"Nobody chooses to be gay, Sanji. You know that."

Sanji nodded into Zoro's chest.

"Tell me, is it really easier pretending or is a relief to finally admit it."

Sanji thought for a moment and answered:

"This is better, I feel better. Thank you Zoro. I-I…Love you too."

"I love you." Whispered Zoro just before they kissed.

The boys didn't realize the shouting brought the crew to the doorway. They heard what Zoro said and saw Sanji cry into Zoro's chest and tip toe away. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper giggled together and made kissing sounds. Robin and Nami exchanged looks, they knew Zoro was listening this morning and were impressed in his quick work.

Zoro continued to kiss Sanji, Sanji felt comforted and loved. One thing Zoro said came back to him. He pulled back, Zoro could see the tears were over.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, we are boyfriends now…Right?" Zoro was uncertain about the term.

"Yeah, I love you, I want to try dating… I'm scared though…"

"Don't worry. If anybody talks smack, show them what you are made of."

"Yeah, but what about the rest of the crew?"

"They are our friends, they will support us or they are not our friends."

"Yeah."

Sanji pulled away.

"I'm going to wash up. One thing about all this crying is it calmed down little Sanji."

They chuckled.

"Yeah me too. I'll go with you."

They retreated to the bathroom.

Soon they returned to find the others and walked out into the light. The crew saw the new couple and cheering broke out. The guys stood there stunned. How much did they know? After the cheers died down, Nami said:

"We heard shouting and witnessed Zoro's speech and thought you guy's needed some _alone_ time."

"Wow Zoro we didn't know you had that in you." Said Usopp

"Someone in my past said something similar to me. It made a difference. It's not easy being gay."

"Are you ok with us being together?" Asked Sanji a little fearful

"Yeah we don't care." Said Luffy, it felt like the Captain was speaking for everyone.

"You guys make a cute couple." Said Nami

"Yeah." Cheered everyone

"Oh, wow I'm so relieved." Said Sanji, he paused and continued:

"I haven't cried like that since I was a kid."

"It's cool, Zoro told me he was gay when he first joined and I never cared. We just want you guys to be happy."

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"That's right and if anybody makes trouble, you can count on Captain Usopp to defend you."

Everybody laughed but Sanji knew Usopp really meant it. He looked around saw the crew seemed to all be in agreement. The crew was all lounging around the deck, Zoro sat down against the mast and pulled his new boyfriend down next to him, his arm around his waist. Sanji sighed and enjoyed the peaceful moment, the others returned to talking about the next island.

"We're not far from it, are we?" Asked Chopper to Nami

"Nope we should be able to see it soon." Said Nami with a peek at her log pose.

"Then we should all go to a restaurant." Suggested Chopper while Luffy screamed for food.

"Why?" Asked Nami

"To celebrate Zoro and Sanji getting together."

The others immediately agreed and Zoro said:

"Yeah my boyfriend deserves a break."

Zoro sounded proud when he said 'boyfriend', Sanji blushed. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper bored of the conversation, started a contest to see who can spot the next island first. Luffy and Chopper raced to the bow and Usopp went to the crow's nest.

"Now don't make it sound like cooking is a chore." Said Sanji

"We all know how much you love cooking Mr. Cook." Said Robin

"It's a special occasion." Said Zoro with finality and Sanji smiled.

"Ok, but I still have dirty dishes."

"Consider it done, I washed my share of dishes back home, so leave it to me." Said Nami

Nami got up to tend to the chore and Sanji reached out and stopped her.

"I'm sorry Nami."

"Well, I for one never took it seriously."

She pulled away and turned into the galley.

"Mr. Cook leave Miss Navigator alone. She never wanted to hurt you because she still liked you as a friend and began to suspect you never were that into her."

"I admired her, I think you are beautiful too."

Sanji noticed that Zoro's arm tightened around his waist.

"Not as much as you find Zoro handsome." Zoro's arm relaxed

"You really are an idiot. Even if the girls had taken you seriously, they never liked you that way. It was a lose/lose situation." Said Zoro with a yawn

"I made an idiot of myself. Sorry Robin."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

"Be patient with me Zoro, I'm new at this."

Zoro didn't say anything he just pulled his boyfriend closer and began to snooze. Sanji sighed and snuggled into Zoro's chest.

"Robin, how long have I been in love with this guy?" Whispered Sanji

"A few months at least."

"Months?"

Sanji was stunned about how long he's been in denial.

"Miss Navigator and I believe your feelings for us were genuine at first only gradually it switched to the Swordsman. You two always seemed to get teamed up, always together, it was only natural. His feelings were obvious. You just seemed so angry with yourself like you were in denial, so Miss Navigator and I came up with this plan. You mustn't be ashamed of being bisexual."

"Bisexual."

The knot that's been in his stomach this whole time loosened. Suddenly it all made sense. He felt so much better. He smiled and turned to plant a kiss on Zoro's temple. The other man woke up briefly and mumbled "Sanji" before falling back to sleep. Sanji cuddled the man he loved and gazed out to sea. Robin returned to her book. A few minutes later Nami returned.

"Sanji, I feel like I should apologize for taking advantage of your kindness. I knew the whole time I would never…"

"Forget it, you helped get me together with Zoro. Let's call it even, you too Robin."

Robin looked up from her book to say:

"Of course, like the Captain said, we just want your happiness."

Nami and Sanji both breathed a sigh of relief. Nami flopped down on a chair. The air was finally clear. A few minutes later Usopp shouted out:

"Land!"

The crew prepared to dock and Sanji slipped to the galley to check everything was stored correctly. It was. Zoro prepared the anchor, Luffy and Usopp saw to the sails, Chopper prepared a line to toss to a dockworker, Robin stored the chairs, and Nami gave the orders.

At the new island the Straw Hat Crew set out to find a restaurant, Luffy and Usopp leading the way, or rather their stomachs. Chopper and Robin following. Nami got two burly looking guys to guard the ship and off she went. Zoro and Sanji trailed behind holding hands and grinning from ear to ear.

zszszszszszs

The One Piece world is remarkable place where boats don't need to be steered constantly. There is many strange things about sailing in that world but that one amuses me the most.

Wouldn't you want to be cuddled by Zoro? He is my favorite character on the show.

I like to think of Sanji as a bisexual, he does pay Zoro as much attention as Nami. The way he gushes over women does seem a little forced. Zoro on the other hand, I am convinced he is gay and in love with Sanji. The time they all bathed in the Royal Baths and he remained in the water while the others peeked at the women. That scene was it for me. "Zoro's gay." I said. He also constantly mutters under his breath about Sanji being an idiot over Nami. Jealous much?

Robin is always so formal on the show (I understand she changes after the time skip but I am nowhere near that yet) and I used her odd way of speaking.

I really think Nami should apologize for her abuse of her power over Sanji.

I think that is all, I have one Zoro/Sanji story I have yet to finish so I need to do that. If anybody has an idea for a macho Sanji story (he's still uke) let me know.


End file.
